The present invention relates to a fishing rod support for surf fishing which includes a bait box and cutting board, and, in particular, to a fishing rod support including in combination, a bait box and cutting board wherein the fishing rod support and combined bait box and cutting board are integrally molded as a unit.
In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,551, the rod support and combined bait box and cutting board were made of separate elements joined together in a completed unit with the cutting board forming the bottom of the bait box. The rod holder and combined bait box were separately fastened to the vertical post. While this device functions well for its intended purpose, I have found that in manufacturing the device, that the cost of materials and labor for assembling the device is high.
Since the bottom of the bait box and the cutting board is one is the same piece, it must be firmly attached to the walls of the bait box such that the cutting board will withstand the pressure from cutting bait. This is because there is no other support for the cutting board.
My above cited patent is the closest known patent to the present invention, however, a search of the patented devices developed the following patented devices:
1,515,078--Shee; PA1 1,654,876--Hemming; PA1 1,857,072--Wilson; PA1 2,520,450--Austin; PA1 2,877,328--Barnette; PA1 2,903,814--Greeg; PA1 3,159,366--Knight; PA1 1,088,975--France, 9/54; PA1 1,114,248--France, 12/55.